The Shadow Movers
chapter 1: Jenna looked behind her. A seemingly familiar shadow stood there. Jenna ran as fast as she could. The shadow followed.Jenna screamed. "Get away from me!" she called out. The strange silhouette knocked her over. Jenna tried to crawl away, but the figure kneeled down. It started to remove its hood. "NO! HELP!" She sprang up from her bed. Kegan burst through the door. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she exclaimed. Jenna stared at her. "Nothing. It was nothing at all." she struggled. Kegan was Jenna's sister, and quite a drama queen at that. "Well, I guess then you'll never solve the problem of your crazy dreams. Not unless you tell me. Oh wait! You never do!" she taunted. Jenna giggled. She slammed her pillow against Kegan's face. Kegan laughed and grabbed another pillow and went after Jenna. The two girls laughed and laughed. Feathers were everywhere. Kegan looked at her watch. "We'd better go down for breakfast now." Jenna brushed her hair and headed down. Kegan was the oldest, so she would serve food. Their parents were both arrested after getting drunk and abusing the two girls. Kegan was only 12 at the time, and Jenna was 10. Now, Kegan was 16 and Jenna was 14. It had been a few years since the incident. And ever since then, Jenna had gotten weird dreams about strange shadows and silhouettes of all kinds. Each dream, the shadow would get slightly closer to revealing itself, but it never did. Kegan finished her breakfats and brushed her hair. Jenna went back to her room and layed down on her bed again. She fell asleep. She whirled around. Shadows everytwhere. One knocked her over again. It held up a scythe. Jenna screamed. Meanwhile, back downstairs, Kegan heard the scream. She rushed upstairs to see Jenna squirming in her bed as the shadow in her dream attempted to kill her. Kegan smacked her and she woke up immediately. "SHADOWS! SHADOWS ARE CHASING ME!" she screamed. Kegan sat down beside her and offered her a glass of cool milk. "Okay. Jenna, I want you to tell me exactly what happened." she demanded. Jenna looked at her. Her eyes were beet red. She explained the dreams. Kegan made sure the blinds were closed. She gave Jenna a regretful look. "The truth is that these shadows are not a dream. They are real. They are't here, but they are looking for you. Everytime you dream about them, they get miles closer in just a matter of seconds." Jenna gasped. "You mean to say that they may be here?" Kegan shook her head. "No. They could be anywhere. For all I know, they're out in Chelyabinsk, Russia! But they are looking for you." she confessed. Jenna shivered. "Bu why me?" she asked in her helpless little voice. Kegan thought a moment. "I am not sure. But you're grandmother used to be a powerful sorceress. She had the power to help both good and evil. And that she did. But there cam a day in which she was fooled by a salesman in London. Your grandmother was enraged at this. She lashed out and searched all over the world to find the con man. And a few years later, she finally found him in New York at a pub. She used her powers to torture him. But there came the fatal day when the police of the magical world found out of her doings. They sentenced her to a most horrid life without magic. She was to become a Shadow Mover. She could not be seen as a beautful sorceress anymoire, but as a shadowy silhouette. She hid herself from the world by moving only in the shade and shdows. She moved wuth the shade. If a car drove by, she could move with the shadow of the car and go as fast as she pleased. Eventually, she had a daughter. Your mother. She was also a Shadow Mover. But she had issues with drugs and alchohol. She and your father got drunk and abused us that one time. They weren't really arrested byt the police. They were both executed. But the power keepers never knew they had made children. But why the shadows are after you, I am not sure of." Jenna looked out the peek of the closed blinds. All that was out there was a dog and children playing games. But she looked closer. She watched as the dog's shadow moved to catch the ball. Little did she know that there was a Shadow Mover right there, inside the dog's shadow.